Darkness Upon Us Creeps
by Athena Leigh
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have to figure out how to cope when in the clutches of the villains. How will they deal with the situation, and will they ever again know freedom? Not slash. Complete. Please review!
1. Clutches

**Darkness Upon Us Creeps  
****Clutches**

I brace myself as my back slams into the hard ground. The breath is knocked from me and I can barely keep my head from smacking the unforgiving turf. I feel the blast ripple through me. You lie beside me, my Master. Your eyes are closed; you are already unconscious.

I crawl, maybe the better word is squirm to you. It takes a few minutes but I finally reach you before our attackers arrive. "Master!" I touch your cheek with a red-stained hand. "Don't let go." Uncaring steps emerge from the trees as I fall upon you, darkly asleep.

My heart jolts as I wake and realize it was a dream. Then it drops into my feet when I remember that it was more than that and that we are in great danger. The cold, stone walls are tight around us. I can hear the other prisoners yelling and fighting. I am frightened, but I am a Jedi. I accept my fear and let it pass through me, as you would.

I turn to look up at you, sleeping in the corner, arms folded around me protectively. You have taken the brunt of the punishments; I am just a child to them. You are the Master, the one in charge, the one they need to - want to - break.

In your usual selfless manner, you've wrapped me in our only warmth-providing item. I do not know how you managed to retain your cloak. I brush my hand on your naked chest and arm. We should be sharing this cloak, but I am afraid that I will wake you if I try to remove it. Should I let you sleep, or can I risk letting you be cold and maybe getting sick? We need to be at our best if we are going to escape, so I decide I must cover you.

I reposition myself and begin unwinding the dark cloth. You stir and I freeze, but it is too late. Your stormy eyes look at me, and I continue with my actions. You try to push it away when I lay it upon you, but I don't let you. "You need to be covered." The brown material is draped upon us.

You sigh at your lack of strength and close your eyes, the midnight blue drained by this place to grey like these walls around us. You are so weak; I must take over as protector, but what hope have I of freeing us if you could not?

I rest here against you, pressing my eyes shut, tears rising over the banks and spilling onto your supporting chest. I do not know what they are going to do next to us. Your rough hands cup my head; only the skin is rough, the touch ever gentle. "We will be all right," you say, a promise in this dark hole. I want to believe. You urge me to rest, and I do leaning against you.

Suddenly I am pushed aside as you start coughing, doubling over in the fit. I feel I can hear every wound on your body as I watch you. You try to wipe the blood from your hand without letting me see, but I do. Force, Master, they're destroying you! I know what they've done to you, and I won't let them touch you again. I will get us out of here. That is my promise.

I hear them coming. The key rattles and the gate opens. I charge and knock down the guard; he was not expecting that. I try for the next but he throws me against the wall. You are on your feet now and attack him, but in your state you cannot fend off his blow as he strikes you in the head. I watch in despair as your elegant frame falls, ever gracefully, to the floor.

Fortunately for us, the guard was also watching you. Quickly, I recover and grab the first guard's weapon, smashing the remaining man with it. He falls beside you, but I push him away. I take your head in my lap and touch your hair. "Master!" I cry. Now is our best chance to escape. "Please, please, wake up, Qui-Gon. Please, we have to go!"

Suddenly, I am being pulled from you and dragged away. More guards have come. "No!" I won't let them separate us. I struggle to get loose but to no avail.

I wake up sometime later back in the empty cell. It must have gotten colder because I am shivering violently. I worry for you, fear maybe even that I've lost you. I huddle in the corner and wait.

A long time passes before they drag you, hardly moving under your own power, to the cell and drop you on the dirty floor. I can barely tell you are alive. I wait until they leave, then remove your cloak from where it was hidden beneath the loose stone you found in the floor. I crawl to you, very slowly for my own wounds ache terribly, and lay the garment upon your shaking body. I see the bloody streaks on your back, all the fresh wounds. It is my fault.

I move around to face you, stretching out beside you. You sense my presence and open your bloodshot eyes, a ghost of a smile touching your lips.

I frown. "How can you do that?"

"What?" Your voice is hoarse from the brutal treatment you've received.

"Smile." My eyes start to pool again. "How can you smile in this place? How can you smile when we are probably going to die here?"

The corners of your mouth never turn down. "I smile because I have you." You try to speak and your voice cracks. "I smile because I know that if I die, I will be with you. I smile because it hurts too much to frown." Your thick fingers touch my face, feel the cool moisture running down across the bridge of my nose. I see now the tears in your own misty orbs yet you smile at me and try to pull me close. I make it easier by moving closer to you, slipping beside you under the brown blanket, wrapping my arms about you. I can't help crying, but I know it doesn't matter because I am with you.

I will get us out. I have to. I can't let the galaxy lose someone like you.


	2. Last Gasp

**Darkness Upon Us Creeps  
Last Gasp**

I smile as I look down at you. I understand what you meant; just being with you can make me smile. Perhaps I've stopped thinking about what might happen to us and am living in the moment, like you always try to teach me. Yes, if we could stay in this moment, just sitting here with your sleeping head in my lap, I would be very happy.

But it isn't that way. It won't stay like this. They will come and take you and beat you to the very brink of death, then draw you back and fling you in this cage to recover for the next round of blows, and I will be here to watch you bleed and be your pillow. The ground is so hard, so cold; you would never let me rest my head on it, so I do the same for you.

You stir, slightly, and curl your sweat-laden brow against my bare stomach. I grip my fingers gently in your long, unusually tussled hair; I know you're sick, Master; you can't fight off illness in your condition. You're only getting worse. You won't last much longer, but I have a plan, a good one this time. I thought it through and it will work. It has to.

Your body seizes up in another coughing fit. When it stops, you sit up and look at me. Those deep pools gaze at me with so much meaning, love I could never forget, fear for me, so many emotions swirl in their depths. Then suddenly you embrace me, bruised arms hugging me close. You let go and look at me sadly.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Just in case I don't get another chance."

"You will, Master," I inform you and whisper to you my plan.

When next they come for you, I sit near the entrance, eyes shut in feigned rest. A simple Force projection leads the gullible jailer to perceive it as more than a trick. Across from me, you sit alone, waiting for this time. You fail to get up when he orders you to go with him, just as we planned. He stands expecting you to comply, while I sneak behind and lift the keys from his belt before returning to my position. Just then he steps forward and kicks you; I try my hardest not to jump and attack him. That would be all we need to foil our plan, to keep us entrapped forever. I stay as I am, and you stumble to your feet, not part of the performance just as your reluctance to get up was not wholy.

I sit and wait for your return. I wish I could have devised a better plan, but you were more than willing to sacrifice to the pain one more time, if to make it the last time. At least we have fulfilled our duty. The Senator got safely to the signing, and instead we his decoys were captured. Knowing an attempt would be made to stop the unification of the lands of this world, you and I took the delegate's place in his caravan while he took a safer, less trumpeted route. Despite our preparation, not all went well for us and we ended up here, but that is unimportant. The Senator is safe.

The wait seems to grow. It must be this empty, quiet box that makes it seem like you have been gone too long, but I grow concerned. I have to get you out of here as soon as I can.

My eyes are wearily closing, I am so tired, but I hear your voice in my head. _Obi-Wan?_

_Master! Where are you?! Are you all right?_

The reply is slow in returning. I feel over our bond how tired you are.

_I'm in another cell. They... decided it would be best to separate us._

_Master, I've still got the key._

_Good, you should... go on without me._

_No! I'm coming, just tell me where you are._

_I... don't know._

I move to the gate and reach through the bars, unlocking the door and freeing myself. Outside the cell now, I start to call to you. "Master!" I do not hear you respond. _Call back to me so that I can find you._

I start to walk around. The other prisoners start to shout at me as they see I am free. At first I am afraid they will call the attention of the guards, but then I think that if the guards dismiss the noise as usual prison chatter, it will be good cover for my search.

As I move down a row of cells, I finally hear your voice faintly. "Padawan..."

"Master! I hear you, I'm coming." I follow your faint call and unlock your cell too. You are sitting in the corner and look up as I approach. I kneel and touch your arm, trying to smile encouragingly. "Come on, we'll be free now."

You shake your head. You think your injuries will hold us back, but I won't let them. "Go, just go."

I wrap the cloak around you, and crouching look you in the eye. "I'm not leaving you behind." I get under your arm to support you and help you stand. You stumble at first, but once you stretch your legs a few steps, you insist on walking independently.

Just outside the cell we stop. "How are we going to get past the guards?"

After a beat, you tell me, "Open the other cells."

"What?" I don't understand at first.

"Open the cells. Let the other prisoners out. They will distract the guards, and we can get out."

Leaving you for a moment, I quickly slide the key in the rest of the gates. Uncaring of our reason, the other inmates rush past us toward the hall. The ensuing chaos is clearly heard. Now is our chance. I pull the cloak closed about your otherwise bare torso, then take your hand and lead us safely out into the corridors now that the officers have gone chasing after their quarry.

We come to the door and step outside. It is pouring rain. We pause a moment and you pull up your hood to keep dry. I smile at your wise decision, then take your hand again as we hurry into the drizzle, bare feet slapping against the wet stone.

Running through the downpour, I suddenly feel your hold pull tight. I turn around and see you've fallen to your knees, your head down, hidden by the cowl.

I again kneel before you. "Master?"

"I'm so t...tired. I can't make it."

I can see in your face and weary eyes that you are, what they did to you has taken all your energy, but we are almost safe. "I can't give up on you, Master. I know you can make it. Just a little bit farther."

Our moment is up as suddenly a blaster bolt zings just over our heads; if you had been standing, no I don't want to think of that. I grab your hand and pull. "We have to go now!"

You clumsily force yourself to your feet and chase after me, pulled along by my unrelenting grip. How far will we have to run?

The answer suddenly presents itself to us as we are surrounded by men with blasters. We stop short in front of them, yet a moment later the perceived danger is deflated as the Senator who owes us his life steps forward.

"Master Jedi, we were coming to ensure your free passage from the dungeons of these enemies of the state, but I see that will not be necessary." He smiles at us, and I cannot help grinning broadly; we are safe.

Taking notice of our state and the present weather, the observant Senator removes his own coat and hands it to you. You turn to me and wrap it around my shoulders. I am thankful that the Senator is nearly as compassionate as you, and for the warmth inside the jacket. Most of all, I am grateful that we will soon be going home.


	3. Return

author's note: Fren belongs to Elessar King, not me.

**Darkness Upon Us Creeps  
Return**

I pull the blanket up to your chin. The Senator was kind to offer the services of his best healers, but you gracefully insisted we had our own resources. Instead, he provided us with one of his private transports so that we might leave as soon as possible.

Now you lie here, eager to sleep off the dark memories of the dungeon. You are so tired, but you cannot keep your eyes shut. You look at me with those pools of dark blue. "Help me," you implore quietly.

Of course I will. Kneeling beside you, I touch your face and lay my hand on your brow, releasing into your mind a tender suggestion. Your weary orbs disappear and a humble smile graces your features, grateful for the healing trance I have guided you to.

Now that you are asleep and healing, I climb into the bunk above you, remembering just how tired I am. I take a deep breath. Feeling you resting peacefully beneath me, I join you in the senseless balm of sleep.

I wake to your smiling face looking at me as you stand beside the bunks. "Come, we're home," you urge me. You look so happy; I know how glad you must be to finally get here.

You touch my arm and head out the door, knowing I will follow. I hop down and trail behind you.

We carry our bags down the ramp, breathing the open air of afternoon before entering the Temple. I fall into accustomed step behind you and to the left.

Down to the healers we go straightaway. Fren is there, as always, ready for us. Unsurprisingly, you put up no fight when I insist he examine you first. While he takes you into the exam room, I quickly run to our quarters and drop our bags on the floor. I pause a moment to look around and thank the Force to have returned here in as good condition as we have. Our plain Jedi dwelling may be simple and far from extravagant, but nowhere else could I call home.

I rush back to be at your side. You are still with Fren, so I sit and wait. Minutes later, you come out with bandaged torso.

"Obi-Wan, your Master should be fine as long as he remains inactive. He has a broken rib, but it will heal all right, after a visit to the bacta tank," Fren informs me.

I stand dismayed. "Master, how could you not tell me about that?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm sorry, my Padawan. I didn't know." You see the look I give you and hold up your hands, begging peace. "Honestly. Everything hurts, it was just another pain. How was I to know anything was broken?"

Understanding now, I look at you sympathetically as you nod for me to go with Fren. I have only a few bumps and scrapes, to which he applies some bacta. Then it is off to the tanks so you may heal more fully.

When Fren suggests you stay in the healing bath for a full day, you protest. "Six hours then," he suggests, "after that we'll have a look at how you've healed. If that rib is well on its way, we'll skip the rest, as long as you check in with me tomorrow."

Reluctantly, you climb into the chamber, knowing it is best but still so stubborn. Once you are hooked up, Fren assures that the process is proceeding and takes his leave for now.

You hang there, suspended in the goo. I stand in front of the clear barrier looking at you, and you roll your eyes at me and smile good-naturedly. You hate being in such a helpless position and I know it. I place my hand against the transparisteel. Still smiling, you reach out and place your hand over mine, eyes sliding shut as the sedative kicks in to allow you to sleep away the hours, hand falling to your side.

I take a seat next to the tank. It will be a long, quiet wait, but I will stay here by you.

The floor is bare, shiny, white but not pure white, flecked with sandy grains. Once I finish my count of the individual tiles, I start on the very specks themselves. Intermittently, I glance at you, not because I expect to see a change but only to pull my mind from the humming emptiness to your familiar sleeping face, intelligent in its quiessence, still defiant in its silence.

There is a row of bacta tanks lined beside yours, but they are empty, fortunately. Too often do Jedi suffer serious injury, some that even the wonderful ointment cannot undo. In the corner upon a table lie various sterile surgical implements. Perhaps you will not have to be subjected to their touch. How fortunate that would be.

On the far wall is a wide window; beyond the transparisteel portal stretches the metal and din city. Speeders rush by in a frenzied race, though the Healers ward looks out on a quieter section of Coruscant, if that word can be applied to any part of this world. The air vehicles streak red as the afternoon wanes. You are only halfway through your regeneration.

Fren enters for just a moment to see that all proceeds well, then leaves us in quiet again. The room darkens; the glow of the tank lights cast eerie shadows on the floor. You look as if on display in some grotesque show, a creature to be marveled at for his resilience to all sort of pain.

I stand in front of you again, hands flat against the clear wall. You should not be in that show, my Master. You are no curiosity at which to be stared, not an oddity to be ogled. Rare among the Jedi you may be, but you are no less a person, and should be treated as one, respected, protected, loved. Maybe our captors could not see that, but that is what you have me for.

Resigned to my wait, I find an empty place on the floor and kneel in meditation.

At last, it is time to set you free. You climb out looking thankful and weak, with goo in your hair. You attempt a smile for me before Fren takes you again to be examined. Moments later, he approves of your progress and sends us home.

You head straight for the shower, and I go to the kitchen. I hear the water run and wait for you. When you emerge, you look more yourself, and feel it I imagine. "Shall we head to the cafeteria?" you suggest.

"I've prepared us some food," I inform you and indicate the eating area.

"Have you?" You smile and sit before the place I have set. It is not the best meal you have ever eaten, but you are happy enough, though you eat slowly. Your motions may be languid, but I see you gain strength with each bite. As you slowly but steadily consume the meal, I reach to your hand as it sits on the table and give it a squeeze. You pause to look at me and give me a very encouraging smile.

When you've finished, you stretch and propose a visit to the sparring halls. I remind you of Fren's warning against such exercise, and you scowl at me. Yet you do not fight; I think you've experienced enough pain for a while and even your stubbornness will not allow you to aggravate your injuries with such action.

"Let's watch a holovid instead."

Granting it was an activity you could handle, you sit on the sofa as I put in the vid and sit beside you. All at once, you start crying into your hands. I wrap you in a hug until your tears subside, then you look at me with a surprising smile. "I'm sorry, Padawan. With all that has happened, I'm just glad you're safe. That's all I was worried about."

"I'm glad you are all right too, my Master. I was so afraid of what they would do."

You hold my chin a moment, and I can see the release has washed away the turmoil in your mind. "Let's get on with the entertainment," you suggest, pulling us back to the present.

"Now don't fall asleep this time."

"I won't," you promise with a menacing frown.

The vid begins and before it even gets to the good part, you are asleep. It is not a surprise; we both knew you would be. Your body is still damaged. The words were a mere reassurance that our old lives are still intact; it is late and you need the rest. I turn off the screen. It is of no matter; we've already seen this one. I turn and look at you, sleeping in peace. You will not be awakened and dragged off for horrible purposes. Now is the time of true rest, deserved slumber. I lay my head against your shoulder, pulling a blanket down upon us. No one will disturb us; we are home.


End file.
